Odd Life (Dismissed)
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: What emotions would you feel to this story?
1. Chapter 1

From the surface of the water, a soaked bag floated on the surface along with a girl, she is Uni.

She is making a weird sound from her mouth, her eyes seems daze.

A small bridge near her from the side, a business looking guy looks at her with odd and confused look. He approached closer to her from the bridge. "What are you doing?"

Uni didn't respond for a moment before she stopped making weird sounds. "...I'm a haze fish, in this Blue Tide."

The business-looking guy avert his gaze. "..."

After helping her out of the water, the guy muttered. "I have no idea what kids these days are thinking?"

Uni replies to him. "I, too, have no idea what's running in their heads."

Uni walks away while the guy just simply gives her an odd look.

* * *

 _I didn't hear the welcome._

A house with a weird decoration in front. Five severe heads with soulless eyes were in front of the red window, from closer look, it look real... or is it really?

Beside the window is a door which Uni pushed and she entered.

"I'm... home..." The door closed.

Inside the room is Noire holding a pair of scissors while she dress a girl with her. "Ah, Uni, did you forget someth-"

That is until Noire noticed Uni's condition. "Eh? Wait, what's this?! You're soaking wet!"

"I just slipped and fell on the river... that's why..." Uni replied simply, but Noire didn't know that it was a lie.

Noire looked at Uni with a blink. "Y-You slipped?"

Uni turns around and headed to another door that looks like a bathrom. She heard Noire says, "Go take a shower, that river is terribly filthy."

"...ok." Was all Uni's reply.

* * *

Uni's soaked dress and outfit were in the basket. She is currently inside the shower and... her eyes were still daze.

 _K-Sha..._

 _What's wrong...?_

 _Why...?_

 _..._

 _"Hooray! We're in the same classroom!"_

 _Uni happily said as she held K-Sha's hand, they were both smiling under the sun._

 _..._

 _K-Sha and I were always together._

 _..._

 _Uni then grabbed gently K-Sha's ear and proceeded to caress her friend's ear._

 _"Stop! I said my ears are tickling so..."_

 _That explanation didn't stop Uni from tickling her friend._

 _"I said stop, geeze."_

 _..._

 _It didn't change even after we entered middle school._

 _Or at least that's what I thought..._

 _..._

 _"Whoa, gross," A girl says as she and the other girls gossips away from the hearing of Uni and K-Sha._

 _"Even between childhood friend..."_

 _"You don't expect that kind of thing in middle high school, you know?"_

 _"They're way too close, really bothersome, huh?"_

 _..._

 _...I released my grasp from K-Sha's ear and continued to walk along with her on the bridge towards home._

 _..._

 _Eh?_

 _I just noticed that K-Sha stopped moving and was looking down at the bridge. "What's up, K-Sha?"_

 _"Wow," she heard her friend say. "An awesome number of haze fish."_

 _Uni looked down as well to see a large number of haze fishes were under the bridge. "What's this? They're all going 'paku, paku,'." Uni commented._

 _"It's the Blue Tide." K-Sha answered her confusion. "There's no oxygen left in the water. So, they tried to get on the surface."_

 _Uni look back at her before looking down again. "Oh...?"_

 _She didn't noticed a very clear reflection of the haze fishes on K-Sha's eyes._

 _..._

 _The next morning, K-Sha stopped coming to pick me up. And I ended up going to school alone._

 _There, I find her along with those girls. They were talking and they are enjoying._

 _So, I tried to get along._

 _..._

 _"...haha, you know?" Uni started, the attention turned to her as they stop laughing. "K-Sha's pencil case, the same one I had, is in the trash. It was discartled so that means..."_

 _Uni wasn't even done saying and the group that K-Sha is with left her._

 _Uni was still smiling._

 _..._

 _K-Sha and I weren't together anymore._

 _..._

 _A girl was lifting a bag that belongs to Uni while the latter is trying her best to reach out her bag. "Please... stop." She pleaded. "Just... give it... back." Uni pleaded tiredly, she was embarrassed and flustered._

 _K-Sha was near the river, watching the haze fishes._

 _"Hey, K-Sha! Catch!"_

 _K-Sha turned around and noticed a projectile. "Eh?"_

 _She sidestepped and the projectile that was a bag got thrown in the river._

 _"Kyahaha~ K-Sha, you really did it!" The oldest girl said, amusing._

 _"Whoa, that sucks." The other girl commented._

 _K-Sha simply stayed silent as she watched Uni stared at her bag that was floating aimlessly on the river. "..."_

 _"Come on, we better get going to school or we'll be late! Come on, K-Sha!"_

 _And the girls left Uni and K-Sha, the latter stared at her for a few seconds before turning around and started to walk towards the direction where the group of girls are._

 _"You're terrible, K-Sha."_

 _The girl in mentioned stopped moving turned around to look at her._

 _Uni asked. "Did... I do something?"_

 _Uni asked. "How you come to hate me?"_

 _Uni asked. "How come? Why?"_

 _Then she added with sentence. "I don't want this kind of this... I just want to be with you forever... Together..."_

 _..._

 _...K-Sha kicked Uni towards the river._

 _At that point Uni's tears gathered around her eyes as she fell on the river._

* * *

Uni turned off the faucet as after she washed her face. Her expression were dark and she's frowning. Her hair were wet and she is on a towel.

Noire comes inside her room holding a set of uniform. "Here's my uniform, you can use this for now. Just go attend even in afternoon class."

Noire entered the room and placed down the clean set of clothing. This older sister noticed something. "Ah, your lunch is all messed up and dirty. I'll cook you an omelette-rice, eat it before you leave."

Uni only nodded in confirmation.

* * *

It was already dark. Outside, the rain kept on pouring endlessly, inside of Uni's room, she could be seen wearing a coat. She is holding a knife.

From the school, K-Sha stares out on the window, as if she's lookout for someone while her friends were currently laughing.

* * *

Every students poured out the school.

K-Sha was late to go out. And she alone walked near the riverside. She is holding her things and she covered herself with an umbrella.

"K-Sha..."

She turned around and saw a person wearing a coat. "Eh?"

* * *

A picture of K-Sha with her bright smile. That picture was surrounded by flowers.

In a Japanese-like room, Uni sat down in front of a coffin. A bush of flowers were above it and she continues to stare at the picture of the dead: K-Sha.

She simply stayed in silent, eyes still dazed.

...

"Uni-chan?"

Uni turned to the side to see an old lady entering the room by sliding the door open. "You haven't left? Ah no... I thought everyone had left but..."

...

The dark night let out a twinkling stars.

"It was a good funeral." K-Sha's mother said. "All her school friends came. Uni-chan, who was K-Sha's best friend, came last."

Uni could only look down in...

...

 _Please stay here tonight._

 _I want you to stay together to the last moment._

 _..._

Uni opened the coffin and her eyes immediately caught K-Sha's peaceful, sleeping head.

A large scar could be seen around her throat.

She reached out and grabbed her already dead best friend's ear. She caress it and waited.

...

She pulled back her hand and closed the coffin.

She leans on the coffin.

...

" **Didn't I told you that my ears were ticklish?"**

Uni's drowsiness completely disappeared that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Uni's existence froze at that moment. Her eyes wide in pure shock. She shakily turned around and lifted the coffin.

What she saw wasn't what she feared it was.

Instead, she saw K-Sha smiling at her. A pleasant smile.

"That's what I've always been saying." K-Sha said, as she laid still in the coffin.

Uni started to sweat crazily, her mouth open.

K-Sha raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, let's go to the pier and play."

Uni gulped down her fear and started to speak. "T-That's i-i-impossible 'cause..."

"It's alright," K-Sha said. "Just tear off my head, there's still a cut so you can do it easily."

Uni looked at her friend's neck, a clean and deep cut, there's no blood even flowing.

* * *

Uni ride on a bike, a small basket is in front of a bike. A plastic bag was inside it. The head of K-Sha was inside of the plastic bag.

"Geez, back then," K-Sha says. "I was really surprised."

Uni didn't utter a word, a feeling of guilt slowly overcome her.

...

"When you slit my throat..."

 _K-Sha was bleeding purposely, she was such in a painful state as she laid on a cold ground as rain pour on her mixing along her blood seeping out of her throat._

 _Uni stated dully at K-Sha's dire state as she held a knife with bloodstained._

"The feeling wasn't all that painful..."

 _She stared at K-Sha for a few more second before started to run away._

 _..._

"Something must've stopped working in my brain. So, it's alright, you don't have to worry about it." K-Sha said.

Uni nodded slightly and replied. "O-Okay..."

K-Sha smiled warmly, it only made Uni sink her heart in agony of guilt. "I'm glad that I... can able to talk to you again this time, Uni-chan."

The girl dressed in black didn't say anything as she ride on a bike towards the pier.

* * *

Uni pierced through a seeping stick from a juice can. "Here." She placed the juice can beside the head of her friend K-Sha.

The bodiless girl looked up at Uni and thanked her. "Oh, thank you."

Uni guided the stick to her friend's mouth and started to seep the juice. Uni had one as well and started to drink her juice can.

Both of then simply stared at the shining river with a bright full moon from above. The people to the other side are few and busy.

"Back in small times, we had lots of fun here." K-Sha said.

Uni nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

She lifted her head and she saw herself and K-Sha, both look younger, together at the edge of the river. Young Uni was cheering Young K-Sha while lifting a long net catcher.

 _"I caught a jellyfish, Uni-chan!" Young K-Sha said as she lifted the net._

 _Young Uni was amazed. "You're amazing, K-Sha!"_

 _They both put the jellyfish on the ground and placed their right leg on it. After awhile, both of them started to feel something itchy._

 _Young K-Sha says, "Ah~ What's this feeling ~?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, what's this..." Uni said back._

 _..._

"After that, our legs both got itchy and sooo swollen." K-Sha said, sounding amused and flustered. "Even though we were wearing shoes, its body fluids must've soaked right through."

"Pfff!" Uni started before breaking into full laughter. "Hahahaha!"

A thought of a Young Uni and Young K-Sha were their right legs are covered into thick bandage.

"Just thinking back then, it really seems funny." Uni hysterically said.

"Hey, Uni-chan," Uni heard K-Sha said as she stop laughing but her amused face is still there. "Sorry..."

The air turns thick right after that. Uni stared at K-Sha, before she remembered something.

 _ **She slitted her friend's throat.**_

Just thinking that now makes Uni wanted to vomit so she had to closed her mouth with her hand.

"U-Uni!" K-Sha said worriedly when she noticed her friend's action.

Suddenly, the same business guy appeared holding a flashlight. "Hey you, what are you-?" He started before noticing girls voices. "This is a crime scene, are you perhaps middle high school students?"

The guy gets closer and moves her flashlight. "Calm down there for a second and-?!"

Then he noticed a head in a plastic. K-Sha's eyes widened in shock and so do the young man. "A severed head..." The young man said, frozen in shock.

'This is bad!' K-Sha thought.

"H-Hey! Wait there!" The young man said, walking closer with slow and cautious steps. "Do not absolutely move from there!"

K-Sha turned to Uni and shouted. "Uni! Uni!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the 'haze fish' girl from before." The guy said. K-Sha widened her eyes again in shock.

Uni is gonna be arrested!

"HURRY! RUN!" K-Sha finally yelled, waking Uni from her nausea.

Uni looked to see the guy wearing a business suit. "Ah, hello mister-san." She said casually, sweat dropping, before realization slapped her.

She quickly stand up and run. "Waa!"

"W-Wait! You're completely forgetting about me!" K-Sha cried out.

Uni stopped running away before running back and immediately grabbed the plastic were K-Sha was, surprising the girl in the process.

"W-Wait!" The business guy tried to stop them but he didn't manage to reach them.

When the two are far away, Uni asked while sprinting. "K-Sha?"

"W-What?!" K-Sha shouted, still sounding panic. She didn't see Uni's face but she heard her say. "T-Thank you."

K-Sha stared at her before replying. "Y-Yeah!"

 _K-Sha grabbed Uni's hand as they continued to run. Water splashing on their wake as they happily run around._

Uni and K-Sha managed to arrived at Uni's home. They both tried to regain back their oxygen, panting hard.

* * *

 _In the next morning, I turn myself in the local police station. Because I know that that business guy would report it in the police station._

 _Turns out, that business guy is also a police guys, simply patrolling in a civilian suit to avoid suspicion. I gulped knowing that if I didn't ran away yesterday night, I will be arrested._

Right now, Uni and K-Sha were in a interrogation room of the police station. The station seems surprisingly spacious but there's no one there instead of the police guy. Right now, they're having a conversation.

"Hey K-Sha," Uni started. "The last time you came, for visitation, you didn't have _that,_ right?" She pointed out.

K-Sha tried to nod her only head since she didn't have a body. "Yeah, something grew out of me." Just beside her neck something came out for what looks like a roots but with skin complexion.

"Something... grew out..." Uni bit her lip and tried to suppress something. In the end, she started laughing. "Geez, what are you saying?"

K-Sha simply nodded with a smile. "I've been thinking I might try creating a yuri base website where me and your sister are kissing and other stuff ~" She added with a wink.

Uni's face turned red after that. "W-Wha-?"

K-Sha then started laughing. "It was just a joke, I didn't think you'll get naughty thoughts." Amused.

Uni gets totally embarrassed after that.

After amusing herself, K-Sha then asked something. "Well, since I can't go to school anymore, I might as well help you on your work. So, are we in together?"

Uni stared at her before smiling warmly, a smile she yearned to see for her friend. "Yes."

...

...

Together, they'll work together.

* * *

"Geez, those girls," the police, business, guy sighed as he rubbed his temple.

He looked on his computer before feeling a vibration in one of his pockets from his pants. He pulled out a cellphone and read a text message.

 _"Don't arrest those girls, they'll be a fine subjects." - UIR_

The police guy sighed before turning off his phone and started back to work.


End file.
